And on this day we choose
by RighthereRightnow
Summary: Mugen x Jin if you like it just send a review if you don't like it just be polite and go read something like Sasunaru. i do not own Naruto or Samurai Champloo. chap 2 up yo
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: yaoi! If you have a hate for boy on boy love'n please leave immediately. Do not report this fanfiction on personal preferences, that's hate harassment! **

**2) There is major OOC on the characters.**

**Parings**: Mugen and Jin

This is just smut with some back up

"This is the day we choose… the way that we will continue," Jin said dully as he reached for his Katana laying his limber fingers around the handle, looking over his spectacles across to an eager Mugen with his sword already unsheathed and in stance. Jin let the light reflect of his glasses as he readied his position for an offence attack.

"Then let it be decided right here and now!" Mugen came running at him as he swung his weapon up above his head to have it meet with Jin's drawing back he came at his foe with a side slash but was blocked again. Jin threw him off, and Mugen moved to the side to ovoid the tip of Jin's sword as it passed through thin air. Jin's sword came back again and Mugen stopped it before it was aloud to hit his soft skin, creating a stalemate. During this, Jin took the opportunity to speak into Mugen's ear lightly,

"I will have you at my feet praying for your life."

"Not a chance fucktard!" he spat back "I don't surrender to people who are about to die"

They both broke off. Continuing their battle destroying the bamboo scenery that they were surrounded by, out side of a town where the people had been under attack for months by 'z' soldiers killing the weak and dieing. These rampant fugitives had been setting fire to homes, abusing the children and raping the women. Some had risked their lives and gone to seek help, where they had found the two samurais walking their path with a girl nagging and pulling at their sleeves. When the man reached them they began to compromise and plan to save the desperate village. After concluding the men walked into the village leaving Fuu at a rest stop. The criminals looked up to see the samurais coming toward them as the third man ran to hide. Mugen had said under his breath too Jin, if Jin thought he could handle this amount of scum. And he simply replied 'I can handle this easily, just stand back and stay out of my way.'

After that the two headed out beside one another not really paying attention to the fact that they had left Fuu at the rest stop. They walked in silence as they went to their next battle of money. Jin had clearly stated that the reward money was his and his alone since he single handily rid of the fugitives. This had angered Mugen in the sense that Jin was just being a selfish bastard.

The two of them breathed heavily, exhausted, but neither of them had been injured. There were slight frays on the edge of their clothes from narrow misses. Exhaustion had reached both of them after almost an hour of misses and side stepping their equally matched opposite.

Mugen used his sword for support while Jin used a near-by tree to lean on. Mugen looked up and gave a quick smirk and shouted across their battle area;

"you ready to give up Jin 'cause you're a dead piece of shi- if I come over there again!"

Jin looked up annoyed at his arrogant companion as he began to straighten up and dust off some dirt that had landed on his shoulder, he fixed his komoto and began to walk up to Mugen with his sword down resting beside his ankle. Jin raised his right hand up to Mugen's face as he gave a confused look at it Jin explained, "A truce, in 'till tomorrow after noon. From now till then we'll be peaceful. Agreed?"

Mugen gave him a half assed look and took the man's hand, "agreed in till then"

Set two

Using Jin's hand as support Mugen was lifted too his feet. He smirked and looked at the soon setting sun that was starting to give of colors of orange and fading to blue-purple as stars were already starting to be visible. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Jin was walking away finding his way to the path road up to the nearby town. Mugen followed after him and was greeted by cheers for their hero Jin. Who was ignoring the praise and respect from all of the town's people and was heading to the closest inn.

Mugen remained outside scuffing his back heal at the dirt waiting very impatiently for the return of his companion. After the sun had finally set Jin came out of the inn and stood next to Mugen silently watching the last of the children and the shop owners moving back to their cozy homes. After the last of them had slid their doors shut Jin spoke in an almost lazy voice

"We are aloud to stay here for the night, separate rooms. And the owner said we could use his personal bath house to clean up. You go first, you smell like crap."

Mugen glared at Jin before he walked around the back to a small bath house or rather a hut. Some steam was coming form the back he walked in side and striped down to his nakedness, he kept his sword next to him as he stepped in. the wooden hut was nothing too fancy four walls and basically a large hole in the middle with hot water coming in. Mugen sat there starring at the back wall till he hears the unmistakable sound of the door slide open and shut be hind him. Not even looking up, he knew who it was. Jin came around and stepped in fully clothed. Mugen watched as Jin kept his head tilted downward. Mugen rested his elbows on the rim of the bath chuckling to himself "I knew you were a fuckin queer since the first time I saw you"

Mugen shifted his arms up to meet Jin's stationary body keeping his head tilted low. He cupped his hands around Jin's neck and brought him closer, deeper in the water.

Jin's breath became shallower as he felt the contact of his and his companion's skin against each other. But it was when Mugen began to remove his clothes did he look up and said "don't play me as a child… I'm not new at this."

"never planed to sweets," at that moment Mugen trusted all his strength downwards pushing Jin in the hot water. Jin was knocked off his balance as he was plunged in the water with the air escaping his mouth, struggling Jin was desperately flailing his arms to resurface but this effort was wasted because Mugen had the upper hand, he was higher above him and he was not in a state of panic. Jin's eyes became huge as he almost collapsed, but he was lifted up above the now calming waters by Mugen by his long black hair. Jin kept one eye clenched shut and the other looked at Mugen, whose lips were pursed out disapprovingly as he said, "your too weak for anything too extreme, but too macho for the kiddie shit. What too do, what to do." His eyes suddenly turned to a very mysterious glint, like a younger sibling with a diabolical plot to ruin an older sister, or bother's special day. Mugen then ordered "take off all your clothes, pansy"

Jin feebly moved his arms to remove his soaked clothes and placed them next to the bath out of the way. Jin looked at Mugen awaiting his next order. "Come here."

Jin walked over almost ashamed and he offered his hand outwards to Mugen. Mugen took a hold of Jin's wrist and slammed him on the rim of the bath laughing sadistically as he loomed over Jin's back, smiling. One hand was holding Jin's wrist behind Jin's exposed back, and the other cupping Jin's ashamed face. Mugen was leaning over Jin's body, watching as Jin's breathing was becoming uneven. Mugen stood up and moved his lithe body to position himself he gave a final smirk as he lunged his member into Jin's tight entrance. Jin clawed at the ground with his free hand and let out a cry as the pain hit him. His eyes bulged from the burst of light that was screaming pain in the back of his eyes. He whimpered slightly and muttered something incoherently. But Mugen paid no mind to this. in his mind he was happy. He loved this feeling so much to be in power to have this much control. He looked down at Jin his body looked as if it were about ready to start to relax. Mugen pursed his lips again and pull out most of the way. He then thrusted back in, he repeated in till the speed picked up so rapidly that Jin was moaning Mugen's name. Mugen slapped the back of Jin's head and said

"You 'gatta shut your mouth or we'll get unnecessary attention"

Jin nodded and looked back and said in a quiet voice "I – I …. The pressure… it hurts Muge-"

'What the hell am I your babysitter wank you self off' Mugen thought. But his impatient thoughts were bested by a new idea one that he could not refuses.

Mugen speed up to relive his own. And when he felt his seeds leave his body he dragged out his limp member and grabbed Jin and turned him around and sat him on the rim of the bath. Jin was sitting there his whole pale body was twitching for the long needed release.

Mugen lowered his head and began sucking off his disciplined partner. Jin was thinking of how wonderful this new feeling was to him. He tried to remember what had triggered such extreme feeling for this samurai. He came up with nothing he just new he had to be with him.

Jin's thoughts were interuped when he reached his climax. Mugen swallowed the sweet goodness and started to get out of the bath and get dressed when Jin said "heaven" from the ground which he was laying on.

"that good huh?" Mugen teased.

Jin glared at him for a second and continued, "I feel… like a common whore."

Mugen struggled to get on his shoes to complete getting dresses. He walked over Jin's stomach and squatted down and said in a mock voice "awwwww but don't you want to be my bitch?" he laughed at his own joke and stood up straight again and threw Jin's clothes next to his head. Jin was slightly annoyed, but still content at the moment. Jin got dressed and they both left the bath house together into the in Mugen casually cancelled one of the two rooms and wrapped his arm around Jin's shoulders. The two walked to their room and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: yaoi! If you have a hate for boy on boy love'n please leave immediately. Do not report this fanfiction on personal preferences, that's hate harassment! **

**2) There is major OOC on the characters.**

**Parings**: Mugen and Jin

**Disclaimer: I don't own this whacked out series: Samurai Champloo**

(this takes affect in first chapter as well)

Set 3

Mugen sat down on the single bed and he fell back after throwing his Katana to the wooden floor next to him. He then curled up under the sheets. Jin followed his actions but sat at the other side facing away from his love. He spoke quietly to Mugen, "what did we do?"

'I screwed you pale skinny ass that's what' he thought annoyed, 'wonderful he wants to talk I just need to sleep.' "What's wrong now, with you?" he said muffled by the pillow.

"I think I just made a mistake… a horrible mistake…" Jin replied.

'If I had a thousand yen every time I heard that after a quick screw…' he thought. Mugen crawled over and hugged his partner from behind and twirled his long hair in his boney fingers as he cooed softly "awww and I thought you loved me" his arms began to venture inside Jin's clothes.

"I do, I- I just don't, I don't know if I can handle this…"

"Don't worry, Sweets, I can do all the handling," Mugen laughed at his own joke before Jin pushed his hands away, standing up and looking down at Mugen who had decided to lay on his stomach if Jin wasn't there to prop him up.

"That's got to stop! Don't call me pet names! And the stupid jokes they make me feel like, like you really don't care! Am I just a toy for your amusement?" he looked at Mugen, tears starting to form under his glasses.

Mugen in his mind though, 'yeah,' but he took inconsideration of his plans to finally get rid of his rival, instead what he said was, "of course not. If you want I swear that I can cool it with the jokes and the names. We should probably get to bed now. We've both had an exciting day."

Jin remained quiet and standing, watching as Mugen began to get comfortable under the sheets.

Jin followed cautiously, removing his glasses and placing them on the side drawer.

"What are we going to do about that girl that always follows us" Jin asked casually, finally allowing himself to relax.

"What do you want to do about it?" Mugen said muffled through a pillow trying to sleep.

"Well what if we just leave her there at that restaurant?"

Mugen laughed at the idiotic remark, "remember last time we did that? She became a prostitute and an ugly one at that. Even after that she still managed to find us."

Jin let out a little chuckle before letting his eyes fall to block out the little amount of light that was in the already dank room.

"Yo Jin," Mugen said nudging at Jin's side, "Jin, hey come on you bastard I know your not asleep yet,"

"Nnnngg," Jin remained trying to sleep, he was tired, and why shouldn't he be?

"I swear if you don't get up I'll kick you so hard your back will break into fourths,"

"Make me," a simple response for a simple request.

"Alright you got it…," he said with a curl forming at the end of his mouth to make a mischievous grin, "… Sweets," he laughed even harder as he felt the air around him suddenly shift when Jin threw off the sheets and stomped off out of the room. "No wait Jin, come back! I'm sorry I didn't know any other-"

He was cut off by, Jin head becoming visible through the screen door again. "Next time you say that I will kill you. I'm not even kidding,"

"Well you can kill me when ever you want. Later. I thought you would have noticed that there's a band of angry people starting to surround the inn."

Jin focused all of his concentration on his hearing. Every sound intensified and Jin could sense a group of well organized, what could be samurai, rustling around on the roof and on the outside ground.

"Yes" was his simple reply showing that he acknowledged.

"So much for sleep I guess," Mugen picked u his sword and Jin's glasses from the side table. He placed the spectacles in his companion's hands and said, "you ready for a fight"

"Always" Jin said with a smirk on his face.

The two Samurai's leaped out of the room's window and headed in the forest too seek better things to do.

The two men were running through the woods, with Mugen leading. Slashing branches that would block there path, clearing the way for easier use.

As Jin was following not far behind he could feel a presence, someone they were closing in on. Mugen obviously could feel it too, because right before the bushes of the next clearing, Mugen jumped high in the air, his katana raised ready to attack the foe. As Mugen closed in he saw that it was Fuu walking aimlessly in the forest, most likely looking for them. She let out a high pitch scream as she saw the silhouette of Mugen come crashing down towards her. Mugen stopped the attack and landed right in front of the frightened girl. Then just for kicks, Mugen decided to go right up to her face and in the spookiest voice said, "Boo."

This set her off the wall, Fuu fell to the ground and was screaming so loud Jin moved up behind her to cover her mouth.

"Remain quiet" he whispered in her ear.

Fuu recognized this voice to be friendly she looked up and calmed down. She brushed off the dirt off her salmon pink kimono, then standing up she eyed the two men in front of her that were both avoiding eye contact with her.

Trying to maintain a low whisper she said, "Why the hell did the two of you leave me at that smelly restaurant for so long, and what are you guys running from? You have a promise that you made to me. Or did you forget!" she was becoming impatient with their silence, and she temporarily forgot the need for tranquility her voice became louder, "why aren't you saying anything!"

This cut Mugen's patience level, "Because we are being followed by a shit load of people" he ended with a snarl.

Fuu looked frightened, but that didn't stop her from asking, "why?"

…

"We don't know," Jin answered.

Me time:

Samurai Champloo is an amazing anime I was captured by the animation and the fighting.

For a short time I was obsessed with it so I looked for fanfictions with the two main characters (Mugen and Jin) yaoing.

I was shocked to find there was nothing, nada in this pair

This was unacceptable. I worked for three weeks to make with the happy.

I didn't really like Jin that much at the time so I made him uke. But now he's prolly my favorite in that series.

More Info next time.

Btw this is the end.


End file.
